prettylittleliarsabcfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabel Marin
Isabel Marin (née Randall) is the wife of Hanna's father Tom Marin and the stepmother of Hanna. She has a daughter, Kate, and seems to hail from a well-to-do background. Biography When she first meets Hanna, she is polite towards her, but it seems obvious that she wants Tom to show more affection for Kate than for his own daughter, and she looks down on Ashley and Hanna. Isabel went after Tom while he was still married to Ashley, and in Save the Date Ashley made a comment about having reversed roles with Isabel as the other woman. Tom and Isabel are now married. She often antagonizes both Hanna and Ashley and her mother-in-law, Regina does not like her. Series |-|Season 1= Can You Hear Me Now? She was briefly introduced at the Apple Rose Grille, where Hanna expects an intimate dinner with her father, she meets Isabel and first learns that she is her father's projected fiancée. The two kiss before finding a table. Over the course of dinner, everyone is polite, and the conversation mainly revolves around Kate, Isabel's daughter. After Kate tells a story about her sailing, highlighting how expert she is, Isabel asks Hanna if she sails, plainly contrasting the two girls. She suggests that Kate could teach Hanna how to sail, and Hanna makes a joke that nobody gets. The evening is awkward for Hanna, who feels completely unappreciated, while Kate and Isabel are the center of attention. After her father insensitively brings up her totaling Sean's car, Isabel and Kate smirk at each other. |-|Season 2= Save the Date As of late, Tom's and Isabel's relationship has been estranged, and their engagement status, fragile. Hanna goes as far as to delete a text from Isabel attempting to reconcile with Tom, a small attempt to make way for her parents' reconciliation. It seems that everything is back to normal expect when the eponymous invite shows up in Hanna's mailbox. Picture This Tom tries to arrange for Hanna to meet Isabel for bridesmaid gown shopping. I Must Confess Hanna throws up on Isabel's wedding dress the night before the big event, but by the next day, Isabel has found a replacement. Over My Dead Body Their wedding day is set to take place; however, by "A" command Hanna tells Isabel how her mother and father hooked up when he came back to Rosewood, causing the wedding to be indefinitely put on hold as she's upset with Tom. Hanna waits until the middle of the ceremony to take the bride aside and spill the news, though Isabel complies, as she doesn't know what else to do. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares We come to know that Tom and Isabel got married eventually in Baltimore in some court justice's office. The Naked Truth She returns to see to it that Hanna is forced to attend truth up day for sending a picture of Kate naked in the girls' locker room to everybody in her contact list. She wants to see Hanna punished but Hanna proves that Kate was one who sent that picture. She looks her daughter in shock that she would do such a thing. Appearances(3/120) Notes *Tom and Isabel have been living in Baltimore, as indicated by the return address on the save-the-date envelope seen in Save the Date. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Marin Family Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Minor Characters Category:Parent Category:Females Category:Rosewood Residents